


【周三】《蔷薇晚夜》/一发完

by Rvin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rvin/pseuds/Rvin
Summary: ——哨向，精神体不提前剧透——相关知识仍然致敬《维多利亚时期伦敦哨兵和向导观察报告》——排雷，🈶轻微dirty talk.——带一点传，不打tag全文6K字，感谢阅读。“心有猛虎，细嗅蔷薇。”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 38





	【周三】《蔷薇晚夜》/一发完

“诶，你们听说了吗，今年的首席们关系极差，昨天出任务的时候默契度甚至低于百分之九十。”

“那又怎么样，这是塔的选择，再处不来还不是得并肩带领作战。啧，真可怜……”

“吃你的饭吧，这干我们这些普通士兵鸟事啊。首席们又不管我们这些低级哨兵的死活，你们这么八卦干嘛。”

“说的也是……”

塔层四楼的食堂今天格外热闹，碗筷碰撞声比往日更刺耳，穿着预备作战服的士兵们高声谈笑着，直到那双墨蓝色的战靴踏入食堂门口，经过扫描时让靛黑色的身份感应仪传出了响亮的一声——

“郑在玹，首席哨兵，允以进入。”

前一秒还人声鼎沸的食堂瞬间鸦雀无声。

男人的脚步稳稳地穿过在场每个人的耳尖。

一步，两步，三步。

他面色如常地显露出礼貌可亲的微笑，向食堂内侧紧张地咧开嘴笑着的厨师长开口:“查理先生，今日例餐一份，谢谢您。”声音是熟悉的低沉动听，只不过比训练场上的口令轻柔些许。

食堂内部重新骚动起来，铁盘与木筷响成一片。

“砰。”

例餐被顺手搁在一旁的桌台。士兵们紧张地侧目，只见刚刚还温和地笑着的男人眉目间集满了煞气，皱着眉锁定了西侧不远处的一桌预备兵们，目光似剑般锋利。

“口舌特别多的那三个人，出列。”

刚刚议论着“今年首席们的绯闻轶事”的三个士兵哆哆嗦嗦地走到全食堂人的正前方，在男人不耐烦的注视下正要弯腰致意，被他抬手的动作打断，僵在原地颇为尴尬。

郑在玹社交专用的礼貌笑意已经吞回了肚里。他一向如此，良好的家教始终教导他不迁怒无辜之人，却不允许他放过破坏纪律者。只见他的眼神更冷了几分，薄唇微启:“三百个俯卧撑，或者年末测试德育分保持负数，自己选。”

在一片寂静中，士兵们面面相觑了几秒，果断地趴伏下来，开始体力挑战。

在身旁的士兵面色通红地气喘吁吁中，郑在玹面不改色地自顾自开始用餐。首席哨兵的威压笼罩于在场每一位哨兵的头顶，像无形的真空玻璃罩，几乎让人窒息。是啊，可怜的下级们怎么就忘记了，首席哨兵的五感发达度实在不是值得挑战的游戏项目，闲言碎语在郑在玹超五感的能力下无处可逃。

那双长靴伸在桌下阴影处泛着墨蓝色的光泽，上面镶着塔内首席专属的军徽。首席所拥有的绝对统领权，包括对低级士兵的绝对教育处置权。

郑在玹吃到七分饱时克制地停止了进食，匆匆扫了一眼被惩罚的多嘴士兵们，没有丝毫的怜悯之意，转身离开了食堂。

踏入专用通道的刹那他才接通手臂处通讯仪上反复跳动了许久的联络讯息，开口时语气不善。

“我什么时候说不接受与他共同执行任务了？昨天你们不顾我的意见让我的次席替代我出任务也就算了，难道我今天还必须忍着不告诉金道英实话？”

通讯那头的向导老师丝毫没有被他的愤怒影响心情，只是心平气和地解释着:“关于这件事，老师们向你致歉。但是昨天你确实没有及时出勤，为了任务，在玹你要理解……”

郑在玹不耐烦地捋了一把额前耷拉下来的头发，内心的郁烦之情熊熊燃烧着。

“那金道英现在宿舍吗？”

“今天道英休假，我们无权干涉他的个人休闲生活，更不可能随意告诉你……”

郑在玹几乎是气急败坏地挂断了这通毫无意义的对话。随着通道门的打开，他发现自己无意义地到达了训练场一楼，正犹豫着是否要重新定位目的地时抬眼看见了等候着专用通道开启的次席哨兵——他的次席，下届预备首席，李马克。

“早上好！在玹哥……”

“马克，你知不知道金道英在哪里？”

面对自己的次席哨兵，他知道这可怜的孩子不过是上级奇葩任务的被迫执行者，所以保持着基本的礼貌。可惜搭在人家肩膀上不自觉用力的动作还是把这位年轻的少将吓了一跳。

“呃，我跟道英哥并不熟悉……”

我当然知道你们不熟悉，郑在玹不失烦躁地想着。

“……所以并不清楚。不过，哥可以试着问问东赫？他与道英哥的宿舍应当很相近，或许会知道道英哥的去向……”

“好，谢谢。”

抛下这句话郑在玹便匆匆往向导训练场走去，徒留李马克注视着他的背影还有些懵懂，踏入将关闭的专用通道后仍然不解地眨着眼睛。

向导训练场外，郑在玹扫视着站立在场外观望的高级向导们，又凭借着发达的实力仔仔细细地瞧了瞧总指挥室内的景象，确定李东赫正坐在训练场的指挥室里逗怀里的猫时才三步并作两步地朝那里走去。

打开指挥室时李东赫坐在背对着他的宽大椅子上，似乎对他的到来毫不意外，一如既往地“不敬”，甚至先于郑在玹开了口。

“在玹哥～”他转过来，怀里抱着李永钦那只豹猫，手指轻挠着它的下巴，一双眼睛纯净有神，满满的无辜，“如果你是要问道英哥去哪里了的话，我只能说无可奉告噢……”

郑在玹走近他，豹猫识相地从李东赫的怀里飞快溜走了，而怀里没了毛茸茸触感的人却笑意不减，甚至扬着笑脸继续调侃地盯着面前苦恼的首席哨兵。

向来意气风发的首席先生听到面前次席向导避重就轻的回答，颇有些颓废地在对面的皮椅上坐下来，一直被锁在精神图景里的孟加拉虎几乎同时无声无息地从他背后踱出来，无精打采地趴在他的脚边。

李东赫瞧了瞧平时玩得好的哥哥垂头丧气的模样，只觉得有趣。他看着被孟加拉虎吓得跑出去找主人的豹猫消失在门口的背影，不慌不忙地伸手变出沉睡在自己精神图景里的小熊猫放进怀里，继续十分怜爱地揉着暖烘烘的毛团，并不主动搭话。

废话，他的哨兵李马克昨天被上头无情征用的时候他也很积了一肚子的气好吗，怎么可能现在还站在无故缺勤的人这边。

孟加拉虎的胡须耷拉下来，喉咙里发出“咕噜噜”类似不满又哀怨的声响。

这时，某位失意哨兵的私人通讯通道传来了一条讯息。

“我在宿舍，给你三分钟滚过来。”

郑在玹的眼眸刚亮了几分，下一条讯息飞快地传送进来。

“逾，期，永，别。”

金道英难得睡满了12个小时。

他睁开眼的时候是上午十点整，肚子并不太饿。拿过床头柜上恒温的水杯时，率先感受到的不是温水进肚的暖意，恰恰相反，来自自己精神领域深处传感于他家哨兵的郁烦委屈似乎快要从鼻腔溢出来了。

噢，看在老天的份上，年下的美好何至于此。

郑在玹赶到的时候，金道英看着面前哨兵汗水浸湿的前额碎发不语，抬手看表，一分五十三秒。

真是出人意料。

在郑在玹突然吻上来的时候，他还想着这狗崽子怎么跑得这么快，下意识地把精神触手扎进对方意识云深处不慌不忙地梳理起来的时候顺便得知了对方是徒步跑过来的细节，不由得更加惊讶了。

他的哨兵急切地啄吻着他的唇，奔跑后的热气喷洒在锁骨上，白皙的皮肤染上粉红色，如同粉蔷薇在风中散开，染得彼此浑身绯色。急躁边缘的哨兵控制不住力道，唇舌舔舐向导脆弱耸动着的小巧喉结，让刚苏醒的人浑身酸热。

“郑……郑在玹……”金道英在他过于强劲的攻势下小口喘着气，意识云中深藏的情欲在百分百相合的人面前遁无所形，听到细密啃咬在锁骨上的人闷闷的笑声，他愈发面红耳赤，顾不上什么向导风度扯着陷入自己颈窝的后脑勺上支棱的棕色软发把人拉开。

“大早上的发什么情，我原谅你了吗，唔……”

郑在玹的手从他宽松的睡衣下摆探进去，在薄薄一片腰上捏了两把，细嫩的皮肤上留下男人浅红色的指印。他像草原狩猎中的猛兽，对猎物的挣扎置之不理，专心致志地盯着金道英还显得慌张而震动的双眸，露出一个用餐前的礼貌笑容。

“哥……”男人的低语烙上金道英的柔软耳垂，“你好像发结合热了呢……”

金道英当然比他更清楚地知道这一点。昨天与次席哨兵的合作完全是公事公办，他虽然气愤郑在玹无故留他一个人面对上级的任务，却也只是理智地生了一会儿闷气，再多怨气也在12个小时的无忧睡眠中烟消云散了。不可否认的是，郑在玹这张脸对自己的诱惑力实在是太大，汗津津地却紧紧把自己深拥进怀里的样子太过性感，吻在自己脖颈上留下的印记全是荷尔蒙的标记点，漫长的吻痕留恋地弥漫延展，直到敏感挺立的粉嫩乳尖。郑在玹没有停下，他伸出舌尖轻柔地舔弄着乳晕周围，像品尝奶油蛋糕上的红樱桃般认真，嘴角噙着淡淡的笑意让金道英忍不住双手环上他的脖颈害羞地逃开视线。

绝对相配的美妙滋味就是如此。郑在玹笑着揉了两把金道英胯下挺立的物什，得到自家向导“滚开！”的欲拒还迎倒也不恼，转而鼻尖凑上害羞的向导的红润鼻头宠溺地蹭了两下，满意地看到金道英咬着下唇强忍着不轻咛出声的模样，只觉得他好可爱。

金道英快忍不住了。他完全陷入了被动的结合热中，哨兵身上散发出来的荷尔蒙犹如罂粟般醉人，吸引着他倚在郑在玹的怀里急促地喘息起来，面色也泛起不自然的红。郑在玹盯着他细密卷翘的眼睫毛欣赏着，知道他的向导已经完全被勾起了结合热，彻底折服进了这场情潮。

身下的人大口喘息着，发出了第一声难耐的呻吟。

郑在玹发挥了首席哨兵的绝对反应能力，金道英的精神触手深深植根进两人交融的意识云里，每一下都是旁人听不到的主动撩拨。

“快，操我……”

他听到金道英的声音在脑海中传来。

首席向导固然拥有非凡的控制力，然而面对着自己的合法伴侣又何必禁锢自己的欲望呢？金道英不满于郑在玹突然温柔下来的动作，张开腿夹住男人精瘦的腰身迎上去，张口就咬男人耸动的喉结。郑在玹不慌不忙地牵着他的下巴与他接了一个又长又深的吻，安抚他不安又急切的身心。金道英却还是不满意，不顾生理性刺激下眼角渗出的泪滴在腮边摇摇欲坠，伸手要扒对面哨兵的衣服。伏在自己身上的哨兵衣冠楚楚，自己却已经被剥成了光滑的砧上鱼肉，太不公平了。

郑在玹察觉了他的不满，笑着吻他，呢喃着“别急，宝贝儿，哥哥马上给你……”却被金道英挣扎着掐住了左脸“你……谁才是哥哥……嗯！”在郑在玹眼中，他自以为凶狠的掐弄就像小兔子没吃饱的哼唧，只能换来大老虎更多的疼爱。

军装抛上一旁的椅背，两人终于坦诚相见。金道英咬着下唇不让声音那么快泄露在乘人之危的可恶哨兵面前，郑在玹也不急，只是默默地向下探去，摸到一片难耐的湿意，抬眼时多了几分戏谑。

”道英哥知不知道……”他胯间的物什顶上向导因为难耐而自动一吸一合的后穴，满意地感受到意识云里传来精神动荡的骚动，凑上金道英光滑的前额，“想跟我吵架时候的你最可爱……脸也红扑扑的，舌头也很粉嫩……很，欠，操，的样子噢。”

金道英忍着快把自己烧糊涂了的结合热攀着他的臂膀说不出话，满脑子只有男人快点进来解自己的馋，听到调戏的话也只顾得上摇摇头，抿着嘴说不出反击的话。额角的汗滴下来落在薄腰上，被男人掐着腰窝进入的动作蹭掉，混杂在激烈摇动起来的床板上方蜷成一团的被褥中再无踪影。

他被郑在玹完整地搂进怀里，在男人的大腿上像巨浪里的船颠簸起来，在这样的姿势下首席哨兵充分发挥了自己多得没处使的力气，掰着自家向导的臀瓣揉捏着，把金道英被狠狠贯穿爽到尖叫的所有封闭在单独的空间里。

“小英？”郑在玹仰头盯着那张巴掌大泫然欲泣的小脸调笑地问，“哥哥的力度还满意吗？”

金道英勒着他的后颈被顶弄地说不出话，意识云里涣散成一片混沌的鲜红玫瑰园，郑在玹知道这代表自己的实力得到了充分的认可。两人的精神图景保持着高度的同步，那只刚才还委屈巴巴的孟加拉虎此刻在漫无边际的玫瑰丛中欢腾地翻滚着，掀起一阵玫瑰芬芳的花瓣雨。

这是一场瑰丽的狂欢。

“轻……轻一点，郑在玹！”向导先生敲着他的肩膀，力度犹如猫咪挠痒。哨兵先生置若罔闻，反而保持着交合的姿势换了一个体位，从跪伏在床上的人那光滑无暇的背上温柔地贴上去，结实的腹肌蹭过圆润的臀尖，身下的人瞬间发出了一串难耐而娇媚的呻吟。

“宝贝儿，我会温柔的……”郑在玹贴着金道英的耳后方，一边呼着重而灼热的气一边言行不一地恶狠狠顶弄着，直到身下人的脚趾蜷缩起来，平日淡定白皙的面容完全陷入了泪海。

金道英的眼泪扑簌扑簌掉下来，首席向导的眼泪可不常见，此刻几乎是历史性的一刻，濡湿了一片被单。

郑在玹珍惜地搂过金道英，啄吻着他腮边滑落的泪珠，嘴上却说着不着边际的话，轻哄在金道英湿润的眼角。

“小英叫哥哥的话，哥哥就放过你，好不好？”

金道英被身下贯穿的节奏掌握了全身心，只存留着半分理智，差点脱口而出，最后在嘴边吞回肚里，似乎要保持最后一丝身为首席的高傲。

郑在玹乐于见到他明明已经泪水涟涟却还坚持那份高傲的模样，他的向导实在是既性感又漂亮，就连个性都完全让人钦佩呢。

不过猛虎想要的猎物几乎不可能错失，于是他二话不说把人翻了个面，以面对面的侵略姿势压倒在床畔，两额相抵。

金道英被他突然停下来的动作惊了一下，泪滴停在腮边一时失语。他看见郑在玹居高临下地盯着他，唇角勾起一丝莫名的笑意。

“啊……”他猝不及防地惊呼出声。

男人正在慢慢地抽离，缓慢到金道英觉得自己能感受到勃起状态下那根柱身上斑驳的青筋蹭过自己柔软甬道的每个角落，他难以承受这样的折磨，咬着唇狠下心双眼一闭，双手拉着男人往自己身体里重新送入，却被郑在玹往后一退逃得更远。

他不解地睁开眼愣愣地看着自己的哨兵，脑海中瑟瑟发抖的玫瑰花海轻柔又不解地抚弄着在花海平原中央无缘无故装睡起来的孟加拉虎。

郑在玹深情满满地回视着身下的向导，嘴角轻启，口型标准而缓慢。

“叫，哥，哥。”

这场对峙并不漫长。向导咬着下唇别别扭扭地把脸撇到一旁，被亲到红润的唇微微张开，发出微不可闻的声音。

“哥哥。”

孟加拉虎精神抖擞，一跃而起地扑倒玫瑰花丛中无数嫩枝，绿叶枝畔的刺蜷缩起来，小心翼翼地不伤着莽撞的成年猛虎。

郑在玹把说出口以后面色爆红的金道英捞起来，深深拥吻着怀中几乎精疲力尽的人，分开时唇瓣发出恋恋不舍“啵”的一声，身下也重新缓慢地动作起来。

“我在呢…哥哥的乖宝贝儿。” 

  
而乌龙的事实藏在深睡着的黑夜里。

在所有人熟睡的时候，某个身影曾经偷偷摸摸地越过警戒线，乘着暗河里的船渡进军统禁区里的黑市。

通知紧急任务的通讯仪落在宿舍里，响了无数遍，可是首席听不见。

他怀中藏着神秘的宝物，越过军区的警戒线，隔绝塔底的搜索，穿过静谧无声的哨兵宿舍群，最后被精心包裹进床底下薄荷绿色的礼物盒中。

直到首席向导的生日到来时，谜底才解开。

零点刚至，一朵玫瑰娇然绽放在金道英床头的琉璃瓶中，饱满的绿叶托着鲜嫩欲滴的花瓣，沾了夜晚浓重而暧昧的雾气，优雅地舒展着自己的身姿。孟加拉虎敏捷地跃到床头柜旁，盯着玫瑰痴迷地瞧。

而前天才一言不发地写完狼狈不堪的两千字检讨上交的首席哨兵此刻虔诚地单膝下跪，向玫瑰的主人伸出手，红宝石的独特色泽在暗夜里闪闪发光。

在郑在玹的注视下，金道英笑着回答。

“我愿意。”

孟加拉虎轻轻踮起脚，鼻尖温柔地蹭了蹭玫瑰的高枝。玫瑰不曾低头，却默默收起了自己所有的刺。海湾旁温柔的晚风撩开窗帘的裙摆，遮住猛虎细嗅蔷薇的一幕。

首席们的亲吻被藏进夜色里。

  
END.  
✨  
怎么说呢，每次写剧情都是在突破我自己的舒适区，我是不擅长写剧情流的，而且仍然运用了温柔风的结尾，所以也不知道大家的观感如何。  
仍然祈求评论w  
感谢阅读❤️


End file.
